Courtship
by kiseki08
Summary: Sasuke cruelly rejects Sakura. This incident causes Naruto's resentment but strangely enough, Sasuke actually feels depressed to be hated by someone he cares nothing for.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a story with little to no plot that focus on their love relationship. Don't bother reading if you're the type that easily gets bored. On a brighter note, I'm procrastinating again fun =)**

* * *

The things that are considered valuable depend on their price. The things are considered acceptable vary from one person to the next. However, no matter where you are or what you are, it will always remain true that the majority rule. Our world contains many things, the most puzzling of which is the human race. Humans are gifted with intellect greater than most other life forms, yet so destructive and unsightly in comparison. The societies formed by these individuals act as unnoticeable prisons, moulding the mind through a life time of restricted education and censorship. For something that is so intangible, so complex and so full of possibilities, as the personality of a human being, it is truly remarkable how the unspoken rules of society has managed to chain every single one of them to a set of conformed ideals.

The traits in your peers that you find acceptable are decided not by you, but by what society tells you. Depressing enough, this is especially true in the system of courtship. Most speak of the complex and sacred ritual in which two people fall in love despite what not, yet who is to say what defines love. The underlying reason for humans to fall in love is simply desire. The desire to possess, to be protected, to be flattered, to be envied, to show the world that you are favoured by luck and fortune. The brutal social competition can make one delusionally attached to the idea and expectation that one has to find love in a socially acceptable world.

The driving force behind choice is quite simply peer pressure. Popular demand for the genetically blessed, have turn them into some overrated object for attention. May it be intelligence, beauty, ego [face it, what's a man without ego?], or strength; Sasuke, the unfortunately fortunate being, has it all. Being constantly eyed by females is irritating, it's as though he's somehow turned into a completely different species instead of being a different gender. Of course, being the proud egoist, he viewed it as no fault of his own, but as the stupidity of the females. It's not hard to see that he had a particular unfavourable view concerning opposite sex. Whilst being a true believer in his philosophy, he had the unwanted pleasure of being acquainted with a girl and a failure of a man.

Sakura was a girl, which automatically meant she is a nuisance. She is truly annoying creature in every aspect, especially her devotion to him. The more love she pushed on him, the more he irritation he felt. A woman so shallow as to fall in love with his face can't possibly understand him, and a person that doesn't understand him can't hope to please him in any way. What in 'I've got better things to do than to play boyfriend with you' doesn't she understand.

Naruto was as unsophisticated as they can get. Loud, stupid and impartial to other people's annoyance, what practical joke was god playing to make him a part of his life. No fashion sense, complete lack of manners and worst of all, he dared to kiss him. To sum it up, Naruto meant trouble.

Sasuke sighed and tried to clear his mind. The troubles of domestic life are eroding his mentality. There is only one thing he should be thinking about and that is how to kill his beloved brother, Itachi. The image of that night is still sharply imprinted in his memory. No amount of reasoning can ever make him forget his revenge.

The course of his thoughts has given enough time for his feet to take him to his favourite training spot. A small grassy plane surrounded by dense trees other wonders of nature, it's the perfect place to hide from the rest of the world. The nostalgic scenery calmed his better than any medication. Here Sasuke can do things that he would never do where people are present. He stretched his hands as high as they can go and allowed a faint smiled at the birds chirping at 5 meters to 4 o'clock.

With flawless accuracy and agility, the premade ambush turned into a startling display of flying kunai. Through years of hard work, Sasuke was far more powerful than his peers. There are no controversies concerning the fact that he was a genius, a true son of the elite Uchiha clan.

"Found you, Sasuke kun!" The shocking sound of a girlish voice disturbed all concentration and an unforgiving kunai marked its existence into the skin of Sasuke's left arm. The appearance of a thin line of crimson caused the next round of high pitched screaming followed by the sound of running footsteps.

"Sasuke kun! Are you okay? Here let me help you." Sakura was horrified at what she had caused. In her panic, she grabbed sasuke's arm and attempted to tie a strip of cloth from the hem of her dress on the wound, only for him to snatch his arm away.

"I'm fine, don't touch me." With the charm of a drunk, Sasuke turned his back on the shocked girl and walked in the direction of the village.

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked away, clutching his bloody arm. Sadness welled up inside her as she realised he had no intention of walking with her, nor asking why she had spent hours trying to find him. But she was determined to stay positive in front of her crush, after all there's no use in being depressed. She took a deep breath and pasted a smile on her face before running after the love of her life.

Away from the couple within the lively Konoha village, Naruto is found to be busy eating cup ramen in his small and trash filled apartment. As he was slurping up the noddles, someone knocked with urgent ferocity on his door. Sakura's tear filled screams made Naruto abandon his favourite food and rushed to welcome her in.

"What… what's wrong Sakura chan." Naruto fidgeted nervously, unable to decide whether he should touch her or not. When Sakura look up at him with her tear filled eyes, he felt the urge to flee from the scene. Lack of experience with female company had resulted in an information void. He didn't know what to do when they cried.

"He told me that…that…that he will never consider me for his girlfriend!" After that statement, Sakura simply cried more loudly for a few moments, pushed Naruto away and ran out the door, leaving him stoned on the floor.

The short time in which this whole dramatic episode happened had left his simple brain in a complete deadlock. After a few minutes, Naruto finally figured out who the "he" is. With that factor subbed into the equation, he finally understood what Sakura had said. Anger took the place of confusion and his hands balled into fists.

"Sasuke you bastard." The words were uttered with all his resentment. Naruto did not have the brain power to figure out peaceful solution, all he knew how to use was his fist which suited him just fine. There's no way he'll let Sakura get hurt and do nothing.

To be continued.

* * *

**And to my DEAR FRIENDS I'm sure you can ignore minor spelling mistakes *glares* stop telling me I need beta, this aint something that i need to hand in. *hmph***


	2. Chapter 2

**Another pointless chapter, enjoy =)  
**

* * *

Sasuke sighed because he was tired, because his arm hurt, because he was irritated, and because he sensed Naruto's annoyingly intrusive chakura. Of course there's no reason to suspect that there is any connection between them, besides that one little event had triggered everything. He was not foolish enough to think that the idiot only wanted a friendly little chat on a lonely afternoon. Needless to say his thoughtless actions were admittedly not very gracious, but he had given her enough signs to back the hell off. His favourite hiding place was found, training time cut short, was embarrassingly injured by his own traps, and all in one day. Anyone would be in a bad mood. It was the Sakura's fault for not heeding warnings and doing stupid things at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Naruto's piercing voice was heard way before he ever reached the front door of Sasuke's house. Sasuke can unmistakably hear his name echo through the empty rooms, and had felt an undesirable and unexplainable chill in his spine as a result. Whether it was excitement or dread, he'll never know because a certain blond teenager managed to smash his bedroom door into pieces right at that moment, regardless of the fact that it was unlocked. He made a mental note to send him the repair fees, all of it.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO SAKURA? SHE'S A GIRL! WHAT KIND OF INCONSIDERATE BASTARD SAYS THAT?!" Naruto yelled while glaring holes into Sasuke's head. Sasuke looked up slowly from his book and gazed back at him passively. The seconds passed by and still no one spoke, while the deadly yet childish war between the blue eyes full of life and expressionless ebony eyes continued. When finally the sharp snap of Sasuke closing his book broke the tension, Naruto's eyes were already watering.

"I said what I did because it answered her question. I know she's a girl as well as I know that you're an idiot, don't insult my intelligence idiot. As for the last question, keep your opinions to yourself. If you're done then leave through the holes you already made. All damages will be paid for by you." Sasuke felt a grin tug at the corner of his mouth as Naruto's expression showed that his brain clearly wasn't keeping up.

Naruto realised he had to say something, anything, to defend his cause. "Sakura's hurt because of you!"

The emotionless reply came without a hint of consideration or regret. "Pathetic comeback, as I expect from you. You can't even confess properly to her can you?"

Maybe if Sasuke hadn't said that last line, he wouldn't have to lose his house but what's said is said. The small but comfortable house was sacrificed in a violent storm of ninjitsu, taijitsu, genjitsu, most which is just plain bad aim on Nauro's part. Wood splinters and stone debris mark the grave of a once perfectly fine house, and without a home, the owner was forced to do something he never thought he'd have to do in his lifetime. Sasuke had to live with Naruto until his house is fixed, or rebuilt to be more accurate. With the Hokage imposing the sanction purposely for them to make up with each other, he had no choice. Conveniently, Sakura had fallen ill from depression, meaning Naruto and Sasuke will be mostly together day and night. Naturally, the mood became a time bomb dying to explode for both of them.

After the wounds had been taken care of, it was time for the dreaded room visit. The first impression Sasuke had of Naruto's room, as he walked in, was trash.

"Do you ever clean?! It doesn't take brains to throw out the trash!" Sasuke's eyes were wide with horror as he scanned his home-to-be.

"Shutup, I'll clean it next week."

"I see nothing wrong with doing it now?"

"If you got the problem, you deal with it yourself, I'm going to sleep."

Sasuke managed to ignore the trash, but not the noise. Having lived alone in a quiet house for so long, Naruto's snores were deafening. After a sleepless night, he resigned himself to clean up the room the next day and bought ear plugs. On his way back, he received a notice informing him that his house would be fixed in a month. One day over, 29 more to go.

It was evening and Sasuke found another problem. There was no food.

Sasuke glared down at Naruto, who was lying aimless on the floor like a slug. "Where's the food you imbecile."

"There's plenty in the cupboard."

"There's only ramen." Sasuke knew the answer the moment he made the stupid comment.

"That's the foo-"

The door slammed shut behind him as Sasuke walked towards the nearest restaurant. The night was tolerable but Naruto's presence still irritated him, making sleeping very hard. Two day over, 28 more to go. Sasuke sighed; he should really stop counting before he goes insane.

To be continued

* * *

**Love development coming soon ... I think ...**


End file.
